Le message d'Hector
by Goupix67
Summary: "Comme tous les soirs, à la sortie du lycée, Margaux prit son bus pour rentrer chez elle. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre embuée et sentit dans la poche de son pantalon son téléphone vibrer." Que va-t-il donc lui arriver ?


**Aujourd'hui je vous présente une histoire que j'ai écrite l'année ****dernière, dans le cadre d'un travail scolaire : nous devions écrire par deux (enfin bon, dans notre duo j'ai tout écrit... :( ) un RÉCIT FANTASTIQUE, que nous avons réunis dans un petit livre. **

**Donc c'est une histoire totalement inventée, il n'y a aucune référence à quoi que ce soit, pas de Web Shows aujourd'hui !**

**Je la poste suite à des demandes sur Twitter et parce que je trouvais cool de vous la montrer, tout simplement !**

**DISCLAMER : Le personnage ne... AH BAH SI EN FAIT POUR UNE FOIS ÇA M'APPARTIENT HAHAHA !**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai RIEN modifié dans l'histoire, elle est telle que je l'avais écrite et que la prof l'avait corrigée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le message d'Hector

Comme tous les soirs, à la sortie du lycée, Margaux prit son bus pour rentrer chez elle. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre embuée et sentit dans la poche de son pantalon son téléphone vibrer. Elle lut le message reçu sur son portable :

"Je m'appelle Hector, j'ai 40 ans et j'habite à Lyon. Il y a deux ans, les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau. J'ai été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour "démence". Lassés de s'occuper de moi, les infirmiers ainsi que mes proches décidèrent de m'injecter une dose fatale de somnifères. Mais ils ne se doutent pas que, malgré moi, je vis encore...

Viens-moi en aide en ne brisant pas cette chaîne et envoie ce message à 15 personnes ou tu le regretteras..."

Interloquée par ces propos, Margaux fixa l'écran, ne pût s'empêcher de relire le texte et finit par en frissonner.

"Quel imbécile a bien pu m'envoyer cette mauvaise blague ?, se dit-elle. Ça doit sûrement être Benoit, l'accro à l'heroic fantasy, qui veux impressionner toutes les filles de la classe ! On en rigolera bien demain...", se raisonna-t-elle.

Elle descendit à son arrêt en ricanant de l'imagination de son camarade. En marchant vers sa maison, elle oublia progressivement cet événement et se sentit fatiguée mais d'humeur joyeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa blanche demeure se dessina dans le noir du soir. Elle vit les volets clos, les lumières éteintes, et s'en étonna. Arrivée sur le perron de l'habitation, Margaux prit machinalement ses clés, les enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle cria les noms de ses parents. Un long silence en réponse lui fit se souvenir qu'ils étaient à un congrès et ne rentreraient pas avant le petit matin.

Vers 21h30, après avoir fait ses devoirs, s'être lavée, changée et avoir mangé devant la télé, Margaux s'empressa d'aller se coucher. Mais, malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir et s'étonna de repenser au message d'Hector en s'imaginant, avec dégoût et tristesse, quelle avait bien pu être la fin tragique de cet inconnu... Enfin, s'il était bien réel...

Apres s'être retournée en vain dans son lit, en nage, elle finit par plonger dans un profond sommeil, s'imaginant ses parents s'amuser au bal prévu après le congrès.

Bip, bip, bip... Son réveil sonna. Margaux s'empressa de l'éteindre et, instinctivement, regarda l'heure. Sur le cadran, il était affiché minuit...

D'abord, la jeune fille s'inquiéta car elle était persuadée de l'avoir programmé pour 6h00, puis pensa s'être trompée et finalement se recoucha. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit une porte claquer et des pas dans l'escalier. Margaux ouvrit les yeux, mais se sentir rassurée en pensant que ses parents venaient de rentrer. Elle perçut le grincement de la porte de sa chambre et s'imagina sa mère y entrer afin de la câliner. À son grand étonnement et effroi, une odeur nauséabonde envahit l'atmosphère, des bourdonnements stridents virent dans ses oreilles et un froid glacial s'introduit dans la pièce. Margaux se redressa brusquement, devina le sombre couloir dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, la fit basculer et celle-ci se brisa en percutant le sol.

Les bourdonnements de ses oreilles se mêlèrent aux battements de son cœur qui explosait dans sa poitrine.

Elle fondit en larmes, voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

C'est à cet instant-là, qu'elle aperçut une lueur bleutée, vacillante, remonter le long des murs du corridor.

Plus qu'une solution s'offrait à elle : demander de l'aide... Mais paralysée par la terreur, elle ne pût bouger...

Soudain, une boule bleue lumineuse fonça vers le lit. D'instinct, Margaux, en sautant de celui-ci, projeta son oreiller vers l'intrus qui le traversa en le consumant. La lumière était à présent aux pieds de l'adolescente, qui s'était tapie, tremblante, dans un coin de sa chambre. La boule se rapprocha de son visage et elle sentit une douce chaleur ainsi qu'une odeur de pain d'épices qui l'attirèrent. Puis, d'un coup, la boule bleue s'infiltra en elle par son nez et sa bouche, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.

Son sang bouillonnant remonta dans sa gorge, jaillit de sa bouche et de son nez, en l'étouffant.

Terrassée de douleur, Margaux restait pourtant consciente qu'elle n'était plus que de la chair humaine écrasée et son souffle plus qu'un faible râle.

Cette boule faisait léviter la jeune fille au-dessus de son lit. Margaux irradiait d'une lueur phosphorescente et luttait désespérément contre cette force invisible et destructrice.

Elle perçut sa mort toute proche et, afin de trouver une source de réconfort, murmura une dernière fois le prénom de ses parents.

Enfin, en un éclair, un silence lourd régna dans la pièce : le corps, tombé au sol, ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure de son réveil habituel, les parents de Margaux ne l'entendant pas se lever, montèrent dans sa chambre.

Horrifiés, ils la découvrirent alors recroquevillée sur le sol, les yeux exorbités, la bouche bée, baignant dans son propre sang. Sa mère se jeta sur elle, en pleurs et en hurlant son prénom, tandis que son père dévala l'escalier pour prévenir la police.

L'annonce de la mort de Margaux fit la une de toute la presse locale dans les jours suivants.

Quelques années plus tard, la section nationale de police des affaires non-élucidées prit en charge les enquêtes sur les disparitions de jeunes filles mortes dans les mêmes conditions que la pauvre Margaux.

Suite à leurs recherches, les inspecteurs découvrirent un seul et même indice reliant toutes ces victimes : elles avaient chacune reçu, avant de rendre l'âme... Le message d'Hector.

**Hasard ou Destin ?**

* * *

**Avis ? Je vous retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite de Tensions (normalement) !**

**Bisous !**

**Mot de la fin : Élixir de vie**


End file.
